Solo Amigas
by Reira26
Summary: El cálculo nunca había sido lo de Diana, pero las aparatosas caídas sí. ¿Y por qué caer sola por las escaleras si te puedes llevar a tu amiga? ¡No, Syndra, hacer esas cosas en medio del pasillo está mal! [One-shot] [Yuri]


Buenas a todos~ Mi nombre es Reira y soy nueva en este foro, como notarán. Jamás pensé escribir fanfics de un videojuego, porque no soy amante de estos... Pero cosas de la vida (cofcofhermanacofcof) me hicieron llegar al LoL. En fin, gracias a quienes se tomen la molestia de entrar y leer esta cosita~ Recuerden comentar si les gusta, no sean perezosos y dejénle a esta escritora un review. (?) Si alguien tiene curiosidad de mi nombre de invocador, por mp lo puedo pasar, y esto es solo por una apuesta hecha. (?) Eso sí, soy bien manca.

 **Aclaraciones:** Debo advertir que este one-shot es completamente yuri con un ligero toque hard (Sí, mujeres homosexuales), ya están advertidos. No soy la mejor escritora, no estoy aun muy acostumbrada a los personajes y, bueno, este es mi placer culpable. (?) Esto es un one-shot DianaxSyndra, así que será corto.

 **Solo amigas**

Arrancó con rabia la hoja garabateada con bolígrafo y lápiz antes de arrugarla para luego lanzarla a la papelera medio llena, sin acertar el lanzamiento. Gruñó irritada halando un par de mechones de su cabello platinado para dejar caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio con un fuerte golpe que llamó la atención de varios estudiantes en la biblioteca. Sentía como si la fotocopia llena de problemas de cálculo enumerados hasta el treinta se burlaba de ella y de su incompetencia.

— Este no es el lugar para una siesta. — Dijo una voz profunda frente a ella. Levantó la vista para encontrarse a otra albina al extremo contrario de la mesa— ¿Qué con esa cara de "soy una maldita fracasada"?

Volviendo a poner su frente en contacto con la fría madera del escritorio movió la hoja hacia su acompañante, quien había tomado asiento a su derecha y miraba con expresión de aburrimiento el trabajo. Suspiró resignada y movió por el hombro a la joven derrotada.

— Diana, esto es fácil. — La susodicha bufó irritado y levantó la cabeza.

— Para ti, Syndra. Eres un genio, yo no. — Y era verdad. Su compañera era considerada un prodigio desde temprana edad y con tan sólo veintitrés años ya daba cátedras en la universidad.

De los labios de la mujer escapó un "pff". Aunque Syndra era una maldita arrogante que sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera, había dejado ese fastidioso comportamiento con Diana luego de meses siendo amigas; y de eso hacía ya bastante tiempo. Tal vez era porque la joven le había ayudado a conseguir algo que ni con todo su ingenio habría logrado llevar a cabo: conquistar a su ahora novia.

Acercó la silla a la Albina más baja y le arrancó la hoja con los ejercicios ya resueltos aunque casi le da un puñetazo. "Estaban mal" dijo para defenderse, sin asustarse por el golpe que esquivó por poco. Comenzó a explicarle punto por punto, con paciencia impropia de su persona y sobre todo gratis; Syndra no hacía nada si no era por dinero. Cuando menos pensó, ya estaba haciendo los ejercicios casi sin ayuda y había avanzado más de lo que haría sola. En lo que se había demorado una hora, lo rehizo y terminó en tan sólo cuarenta minutos. Los ojos le brillaban al ver culminado aquel trabajo de lo que consideraba la peor de las materias existentes y en la que era tan mala que tuvo que nivelar.

— Joder, Syndra, te debo la vida.

— No exageres, anciana. — Dijo usando el apodo que le había puesto su mejor amiga, Vi.

Diana empacó sus cosas y estiró los brazos hacia el techo para sacar la pereza más el entumecimiento de todo su cuerpo. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y mientras hablaban de sus planes para la noche con sus respectivas novias, caminaron hacia la salida de la biblioteca y por los pasillos de la universidad que se iban vaciando de los estudiantes diurnos, mientras los nocturnos estaban casi todos en las aulas. El reloj marcaba las siete en punto y la menor no podía creer que había pasado dos horas estudiando cálculo. Llegaron a las escaleras que las llevarían a la primera planta y se detuvieron allí un instante por culpa de Syndra.

— Necesito que me ayudes. — Dijo, y la joven pudo notar en sus mejillas un ligerísimo sonrojo. Con una mueca preguntó que quería. — Es sobre Irelia. Ya cumplimos un año y no sé qué hacer...

La "anciana" asintió pensativa, considerando que podría regalársele de aniversario a una persona como Irelia, que servía a la nación y era una patriota de primera; pero igual seguía siendo una mujer común y corriente a la que también le gustaban los detalles cursis. Acarició su mentón pensativa y cuando una idea vino a su cabeza, sintió que el suelo le faltaba. Su trasero impactó con el primer escalón y antes de que pudiera seguir rodando por las escaleras su mano agarró el frente de la blusa de Syndra y la jaló hacia sí con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a caer con mayor velocidad y golpes más duros. Miles de quejidos y maldiciones escaparon de los labios de ambas albinas mientras bajaban rodando todo el tramo del tercer al segundo piso.

Sentía una superficie blanda y tersa, con su calidez casi quemando su fría mano. La cabeza le daba vueltas por todos los golpes y no era capaz de abrir los ojos por el dolor de sus sienes. Movió un poco sus manos, sintiendo contra sus yemas el borde de alguna prenda que... no era suya. Subió pesadamente los párpados, distinguiendo un rostro de piel pálida unido al de ella por los labios, con mechones de cabello blanco con olor a cereza cosquilleando sus mejillas. Sobre sus pechos sentía el contorno de los contrarios, firmes y grandes. El peso del cuerpo sobre ella no le molestaba y por la posición en la que estaban, ella de espaldas al suelo con su amiga sobre su cuerpo, supuso aquello que sus manos tocaban era el trasero de Syndra.

Su mirada se clavó en los ojos púrpura de la mujer tan pronto esta los abrió. A pesar del contacto visual, no se separaron, ahí seguían unidas por sus labios. Pronto Diana sintió una húmeda lengua abrirse paso con cierta dominancia así que respondió con prontitud para no quedarse atrás. El beso tomó profundidad y velocidad, con sus pechos rozándose bruscamente y las manos de la menor acariciando inconsciente la retaguardia de Syndra.

El frío de las baldosas se propagaba a lo largo de su espalda. Pero la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba con cada mínimo movimiento que hacían, con cada roce más atrevido de lo necesario o con la fragancia que flotaba a su alrededor con solo tenerla tan cerca. Era una sensación extraña, un deseo por su cuerpo hermoso y sensual mezclado con una pizca de arrepentimiento y adrenalina por el hecho de que ambas tenían novia. Se alejó de ella, aun sin apartar la mirada, y sintió sus mejillas colorearse de rojo escarlata, igual que las de ella.

— Este no es lugar para… esto, Syndra. — Tomó el borde de la falda de la susodicha y la bajó para que cubriera bien su trasero.

— Creí que dirías que estaba mal. — La sonrisa que le dedicó la avergonzó aún más porque no había caído en cuenta de ese detalle. Sí, estaba mal, muy mal; sin embargo se había sentido muy bien y, no podía negarlo, era algo que había estado esperando desde hacía cierto tiempo.

— Ambas tenemos pareja, creí que tú misma entenderías que está mal. — Contraatacó para defenderse. La de ojos purpura la miró con diversión y se levantó para extenderle la mano y ayudarla.

— Sin embargo, ahí estaba tú, acariciando mi trasero. — El rostro de Diana se tiñó de escarlata ante las palabras y sentía tanta vergüenza que ganas de escapar no le faltaron. Syndra la atrapó entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla luego de cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera cerca.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, lo único que Diana hizo fue sonreírle y negar con la cabeza. La alejó de su cuerpo por los hombros y salió corriendo apresurada al notar que iba tarde para recoger a Leona del trabajo. La mujer más alta se quedó allí, con el corazón acelerado a mil por hora, sin creerse que hubiese besado a su amiga.

* * *

Leona, estando sobre Diana, desnudándola mientras besaba su cuello níveo, captó una fragancia no propia de su novia que se le hacía conocida más no podía relacionar con nadie. Olfateó con gran discreción y notó tan fuerte el olor que tuvo que detener sus besos y caricias para poder acallar esa voz que le decía que algo había sucedido.

— Diana… Hueles a mujer. – La susodicha la miró con cara de "tal vez porque lo soy", pero la castaña negó. – No es tu olor, es de alguien más. ¿Acaso tú…?

Con un beso, la albina acalló a su novia antes de que pudiera continuar con especulaciones que la llevarían con rapidez a la respuesta correcta; y no quería eso. Con un movimiento rápido cambió la posición de sus cuerpos y tomó control de la situación, dominando sobre su novia con gran maestría.

— Debe ser tu imaginación, Leona.

La mayor se relajó y disfrutó de las manos de su amante acariciando todo su cuerpo, intentando no preocuparse por aquella fragancia a menta, cereza y chocolate, que le recordaba a… ¡Syndra! Pero era algo normal, siendo que ella y su novia eran muy buenas amigas y nada entre ellas ocurriría, ¿cierto?

* * *

Gracias por leer.~ Recuerden comentar.

Reira26.


End file.
